


【横雏】cream

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】cream

Cream

[横山裕×村上信五]

 

>>>>>  
横山在录完外景回去的路上买了块蛋糕。村上一边说着他明明才吃了可丽饼怎么又买甜食，却还是在到家喂完猫后从厨房里拿出了两把叉子。  
横山没接过来也没说话，取出了蛋糕用手指挖了一块奶油，直接抹在了村上的下巴上。

村上皱起眉，但也不制止眼前人手上的动作，任他将奶油抹开涂满自己的下颚。横山冰凉的手指搅动着奶油发出黏腻的声响，就像是涂抹面霜一样，仔细刮过下巴的每一寸皮肤。  
村上信五也不是一个不懂情趣的人，只是糟蹋食物这事着实让他有点别扭得慌。他躲开横山的手，“你买回来不吃的话等下自己收拾干净。”  
横山扳过他的下巴，“谁说我不吃的？”随即嘴唇追上了手指的位置，“我会吃的干干净净的。”包括你。这句话的意味自然是被包含在内。横山伸出舌舔上这层薄薄的奶油，甜味在嘴中扩散开来，村上新长出的胡茬掠过舌苔有些刺痒。

他一边舔着奶油一边轻吮起下颚这块的肌肤，屋子里满是响亮的亲吻声。手上还不忘又挖起奶油继续往脖子上涂抹，之后便将脑袋凑到了颈间，用舌尖一点点推开，混杂了唾液的白色奶油被稀释了不少，残留在村上小麦色的皮肤上还有些发着亮，看上去有种说不出的色情。

村上对上横山抬头看他的眼睛，这才发现横山蹭了点奶油在鼻尖，就像是下午出外景时吃可丽饼时弄上的那样。本就白得透明的皮肤上还蹭上了生奶油，这点带着甜味儿的因素让横山深刻立体的面庞柔和了许多。何况他还这样直勾勾地盯着你看，一瞬间就可以理解为什么那么多女生会惊呼可爱了。  
村上勾起嘴角替他抹掉了奶油，放进了嘴里。

横山却对他的举动有所不满，把裹满了白色奶油的手指抵在了村上嘴边，村上立刻心领神会，含住帮他舔了个干净。  
说实话，真的太甜了。

这个动作像是打开了横山的开关，他就着沾满村上信五唾液的手指探到胸前，几下挑开了他衬衫的纽扣，指尖触上皮肤，顺势将手伸进了衣服里。  
“等等，等等，”村上连忙打断他的动作，“让我先洗个澡。”下雨还在外待了一整天，洁癖先生很嫌弃身上汗渍渍的自己。  
“等不了了，”横山却不容分说地把他推到了沙发上，一手褪掉了半边身子的衬衣，另一只手端过了蛋糕。  
村上突然心痛起了自家很难打理的沙发，在权衡了沙发清理费和洗床单之间的孰重孰轻，他拽了拽横山的衣袖，“Yoko，我们到床上做好不好？”

横山沉默片刻后起了身，看来是接受了他的提议。村上赶紧坐起来，主动亲亲横山的脸颊，拉起他的手进了房间。

在做爱这件事上他们俩都不是矫情的人，有需求了便一拍即合，这么些年早对彼此的身体了若指掌，该碰哪里才能更兴奋都是清清楚楚的。  
比如横山裕此刻吻住村上将他按在了床上，碍事的衬衣早已被扔到了地板，沾了奶油的手指正耐心地填充他锁骨处的凹陷。夹杂了蛋糕碎屑的奶油涂了厚厚一层，再被三两下舔了个干净。横山贴在他颈部开始咀嚼起来，牙齿啃咬般地不停划过锁骨，带来略有刺痛的快感同时，也让村上不禁有种自己真的要被横山裕吃掉的错觉。

唇齿的运动向下移至了乳尖，刚变硬挺立起来的乳首被一口咬得生疼，村上下意识地缩起身子，随后便被包裹上甜蜜的白色，只露出了尖端殷红的一点，就像是盘里此时虽已面目全非了的草莓奶油蛋糕。横山立即开动了起来，手也不忘被冷落的另一边，指尖夹住了前端。

涂上，再舔掉。简单的重复动作很快让横山甜腻腻的唾液涂遍了村上大半个身子。他喘着气平坦的腹部一起一伏，索性也就任横山跨到了他的身上，几下脱掉了衣服再开始扒他的裤子。  
早已兴奋的两人下身都是蓄势待发的勃起状态。村上配合地张开腿，横山就着奶油润滑扩张了一会儿便进去了。最近村上工作太忙，上一次做恐怕已经是con期忍不住的时候了。因是久违的性爱后面实在紧涩得慌，就算是在润滑的作用下前进也不太顺利。  
刚进入的时候村上难受的皱了眉，压抑在喉咙里的声音也是不适的哼哼，他一把抓住了横山的白手臂，捏出了五个明显的红指印。横山低下头吻了吻他的前额示意他放轻松，被夹太紧的他也不好受，满头的汗水濡湿了发梢，顺势蹭了村上一脸。

缓慢抽动了一会儿两人也都逐渐习惯，横山听到村上加重的呼吸后提快了速度挺进，每一次都用力顶到了最深处，村上也舒展了眉间，低哼出了声。横山突然停了下来，像是用尽了全身力气般倒在了他的身上。他们赤身紧密地贴在一起，无论是滚烫的性器还是因为刺激变硬了的乳尖，或者是皮肤下剧烈跳动着的心脏，此时都能清晰地感受到。

横山倒在了他的耳边，本就比自己健壮的身体死死地压住他一动不动，只有他粗重的呼吸撩拨着耳畔，村上被他弄得直发痒，却又推不开他，只好等他起身，安静感受床垫在两个成年男子的体重压力下的凹陷。

横山裕留在他身体里的姿势持续了很久，久到他都以为横山是不是睡着了。直到他先受不了这样谜一样的沉默伸手拍上了横山雪白的屁股，压在他身上的人这才又坐起了身。迅速的抽插让欲望的快感一层又一层涌上脑海，横山冰凉的手用力扣住了村上的腰间，固定住他不能动弹后开始了最后的冲刺。  
他的喘息变得急促，肉体剧烈碰撞发出的声响中也夹杂了他舒服的低吟。看着这幅光景的村上不知怎么的竟有些害怕，横山没有给他多想的余地，被牢牢扣在身下的他只能承受着快感的冲击，看自己高昂起头的下身摩擦横山的六块腹肌前端渗出黏滑的液体，感觉到横山越渐激烈没有章法的抽插中传达的信息。

他突然有点着急了，张嘴叫横山的声音早已被挑逗得支离破碎。  
“yo……ko……”村上断断续续地叫他，双手攀上他的脖子晃了晃，“你别……”  
横山并没有听话的停下，仍然继续动作，他过长前发遮挡下的双眼此刻注视着村上，看他又急又恼的样子却坏心的不愿随他的心意。用力的向最深处一顶，“别怎么样？”  
生理上的快感折磨下村上湿了眼眶，他盯着横山艰难地开口，“你别射在里面……”

快要高潮了。横山从他体内抽离，两根硬挺的柱体直指对方喧嚣着欲望。他把自己当和村上的贴在一起，一把都捞进手里毫不温柔地揉搓起来。与先前的柔软触感不同，濒临高潮的敏感器官也许更抵抗不住肆虐狂暴的对待，很快两人便都射了精，并肩躺倒在了床上。

村上主动靠上了横山的肩膀，那人却没有和往常一样地搂过自己，反而盯着天花板不知道发哪门子的呆。  
“Yoko？”他撑起身子看他，横山和平时一样神色淡然的漆黑眼睛里，这时也读不出任何的情绪。  
村上信五不是第一次这么懊恼自己对横山的粗神经了。仔细回想从回家到做完，横山几乎没跟自己说过几句话竟然也丝毫没觉得哪里奇怪。  
“Yoko，你不高兴吗？”  
横山也坐了起来，低头玩起了手：“没有。”  
那就是有的意思。

还好他早就熟知要如何顺着那个敏感又神经纤细的横山裕继续对话。“今天不是久违地三个人一起出外景了吗，到底怎么了？”  
“就是久违地我们仨一起出了外景，感觉很怀念。”他耐心地等横山说完，“很怀念小时候的你了。”  
小时候那个会害羞躲在人后不敢主动上去和人讲话的hina酱。  
“所以？”  
“所以就想，我如果想以前那样欺负你的话，会不会看到以前的hina酱。”  
可惜不会了，村上小雏早就成长成了凡事无NG撑起团内综艺半边天的能干人士。在雨中一个人跑到人群里做搞笑段子，毫不怯场尴尬，做完以后还能大大方方地跟观众鞠个躬致谢。你看，多能干。

一旁听着的村上花了好一会儿工夫理解消化了横山这弯弯绕绕的神奇理论。反应过来后气愤地赏了他脑袋一巴掌：“所以你现在是嫌我不可爱了？！”  
“哪有，”横山侧过头看着他，“而且我想明白了，我喜欢的是你，当然是现在的你，是今后会跟我一起变老的你。”  
突如其来的超直球告白倒是让村上一下不好意思了起来。感觉到脸颊温度没出息地上升，庆幸自己晒得黑看不明显的同时，还是把头埋得低低的躲开了横山的视线。

村上盯住横山的大白手臂不说话，默默数起了他胳膊上的黑痣。  
“hina，你倒是看我啊。”横山轻笑出了声，用食指挑逗似地勾住蹭了蹭村上的下巴。  
村上一下破了功瞪了他一眼。  
即使在一起多年，他们也鲜少做如此亲昵的互动。横山看见眼前人难得一脸复杂的好玩表情，弯起眼睛笑出了声。

见横山恢复了平时的样子，村上便也不客气地指向床头惨不忍睹的蛋糕：“说好的，你可别浪费了，把它吃完。”  
“遵命。”横山摘下奶油顶上还健在的红草莓塞进了村上嘴里，随后自己吃一口再喂他一口，很快把残存的蛋糕吃进了肚里。  
十分满意喂食服务的村上替横山舔干净的手指，还舔起了嘴角的奶油。不得不说，这样子相当色情，而且可爱，而且色情。

横山把他又一次按在了床上。“hina，奶油吃完了，再弄点其他白色的东西给你吃好不好？”  
Fin.


End file.
